


Multipurpose Shower

by ohno_ohmy



Series: Keeping Hydrated [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Men of Letters Bunker, Mutual Masturbation, Newly Human Castiel, Showers, Watersports, shower pissing, very light for this chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohno_ohmy/pseuds/ohno_ohmy
Summary: Dean helps Cas with a new human task in the bunker's showers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one only has a small mention of watersports. Much more to come in the next installment. Please enjoy!

Being a human is undoubtedly tough to adjust to when one has witnessed the birth of the world and the formation of the seas. To go from building the Grand Canyon to dealing with body odor and indigestion was nothing if not humbling.

So, when Castiel discovered any new way to enjoy the human experience, he was all about taking advantage of it when he could. One of his first discoveries for enjoyment was long, hot showers in the bunker. Castiel sometimes felt like he could stand there for hours, just letting the strong spray work over his body. So, when they all weren’t busy with a case or research or anything else, Cas was quick to indulge in his new favorite pass time.

The bunker is a unique place to live, to say the least. One of its many quirks is the locker-room style bathroom. It has a large changing area with a couple benches, several toilet stalls, as well as a few shower stalls separated by tiled walls and blocked off by curtains. With only three current inhabitants, the boys don’t often find the need to use the set up for its intended purpose. Most of the time they can just avoid each other and use the large room individually.

Sometimes, though, when you’ve all had a long day and need some R&R, having the option for more than one person to use the bathroom at a time is nice.

Sam had opted to wrap up some lingering questions he had with a little research while Dean and Cas made their way to the bathroom with towels in hand. They both undressed down to their underwear in the large changing area, not so much as glancing at each other when they were so intent on enjoying a hot shower. Stepping behind the curtains of neighboring shower stalls they lost their last article of clothing and started the water.

Castiel’s sigh is audible to Dean even over the sound of two shower heads spraying down onto the tile. Dean answers with an approving moan of his own, and holds off on lathering his skin to just let the warm water wash over him.

“Is it normal to enjoy showers this much?”

“Oh hell yeah,” Dean replies with a chuckle. “There are plenty of humans out there who find a shower very enjoyable indeed, buddy.”

“Sometimes I feel like the things that make me happy are very strange.”

“Maybe, but everyone feels that way. It’s best not to over think it, especially in our line of work. If something makes you happy and you’re not hurting anyone else, then go for it.”

“I guess you’re right, Dean.”

“Damn right, I’m right.”

The men begin going about the task of actually cleaning their bodies, instead of just reveling in the act of showering. Dean pops the top on his 2-in-1 industrial size shampoo/conditioner and gets a good lather going through his short hair. He can hear the water splashing down in the stall next to him at odd rhythms as Cas goes about his own routine. But then he hears an exasperated sigh and the tap next door shuts off.

“What’s the matter?”

“It’s just, hearing the water is making me feel like I need to urinate and it’s too distracting to ignore. I’m just getting out to take care of it.”

“Oh. Well, actually… I mean most people will never admit this, but as your guru to all things human, I’ll just tell you anyway. You see, most people just pee in the shower so they don’t have to get out because it saves time and washes away, no problem.”

There was a short pause before Cas quietly responded with, “Really?”

“Oh yeah! People pretend that it is gross or immature, but everyone does it. It just makes sense.”

“Well, if you say so.” Dean can hear Cas go back behind his curtain and turn the tap back on. After a few moments he hears a soft sigh. “Umm, Dean. It is swirling with the water and it is touching my feet.”

“Yeah, that happens. Don’t worry about it. It will all wash away. Piss is sterile anyway, so it won’t hurt you if some gets on you.”

“I guess that makes sense.”

Dean can’t help but picture Cas in the stall next to him. In the last few weeks he has seen Cas pissing a couple times and both were very memorable. He can picture in his head Cas with his cock in his hand, his head tilted back, and the flow falling to mix with the water swirling down the drain. Dean’s cock started to swell and he internally cursed himself for letting his mind wander and get him into such a predicament. Dean had no idea if Cas knew that the encounters they had had with his full bladder were, in some circles, considered erotic. Dean knew all about the different circles out there. The multitude of kinks that person could indulge in to get off. Dean was a bit of an explorer and watersports was one he enjoyed, but kept very quiet. It certainly wasn’t everyone’s cup of tea, and for most just the idea of it would turn them off. If Cas had any idea about this, he would probably be behaving very differently. But, then again, maybe he DID know and was doing this on purpose. Now that was an interesting thought, but one Dean should probably put in the farfetched pile and forget about it.

Dean was finally distracted from his ridiculous thoughts when Cas asked another question, “So, if all humans pee in the shower, but none of them admit it… are there other things they all do but no one talks about?”

“Hoo boy, you have hit a gold mine!” Dean laughed and could almost hear the confusion on Castiel’s face.

“What do you mean, Dean?”

“Well, there are plenty of things that humans do but never talk about. Most have to do with either sex or bodily functions. Both of which, as you have partly learned today, can be done in the shower.”

“Humans have sex in the shower?”

“Well, not ALL of them, but some, yeah. And it doesn’t always have to be with another person. Plenty of dudes jerk off in the shower. I’m not sure about women, though. But they probably do too.”

“Oh. I think I have heard a joke in reference to men masturbating in the shower. It was on one of those old shows that I saw on Netflix.”

“Yeah, that’s the thing about it. Everyone knows it happens, that’s why a sitcom can make a joke about it that everyone in the audience will get. Yet, if you ask someone if they do it, it’s like there is an unwritten law that they have to lie and say, ‘no’, even though it is so common. Humans have a LOT of hang ups about sex, and talking about it is definitely a hurdle.”

“So, does that mean that you masturbate in the shower, Dean?”

Well, he walked right into that one, didn’t he?

“Uh, yeah. I mean, not right now, of course. But when the timing is right, sure.”

“Why do you say, ‘not right now, of course’?” Dean didn’t have to see the air quotes to know they were there.

“Well, jerking off is usually done in private, and you are in the stall next to me, so this isn’t exactly private. It would be rude and not just a little creepy to masturbate with someone else in the room when they don’t know it is happening.”

 

“Oh, I see. So, when… what about… when we all share a room… how do you… umm…”

“You okay over there, buddy?” Dean asks with barely concealed amusement.

“I just… I want to make sure I don’t do something that is ‘rude’ or ‘creepy’, but I’ve been feeling, well… the urge to masturbate or something of the sort, but I’m never sure when I should do that. And we all are always around each other. I don’t want to mess up and make you or Sam uncomfortable,” Castiel’s explanation was getting more rushed as he continued. It was clear to Dean that this issue was causing him a lot of anxiety.

“Okay, just relax. Don’t worry about me or Sammy. We know who you are and what you are going through. We will tell you if whatever you’re doing is… inappropriate and help you to fix it. That’s what friends do.”

“Thank you, Dean.”

“Of course. And as far as when to masturbate, I mean, the bunker has plenty of privacy, so just do what you got to do. And when we are all on the road, the shower is usually my go-to.”

“Is that why people masturbate in the shower? Because it is always private?”

“Well, yeah, that’s a big part of it, for sure. But also because the warm water and the multitude of slippery substances is just a perfect recipe for a good time,” Dean chuckles.

“Are you referring to the shampoo and soap?”

“Yeah, shampoo is a great assistant in getting off. A little of that in your palm to get the friction right and your golden.” Dean could feel his cheeks pink a bit as he realized this conversation was veering into a discussion of technique and his dick was starting to get very interested.

“Does that help it progress faster?”

“I guess it could. Umm…,” Dean knew that he should probably end the conversation there. They had been in the shower for some time. Clearly they were both done with the actual washing and cleaning aspect of the process and were now in some strange territory of standing naked with only a tile wall between them with warm water running down their bodies and talking about how best to jerk off. Dean knew he should call this whole thing, but he had said he would help Cas adjust to being human, and he was obviously struggling with this. Dean took a breath and asked, “Are you having… difficulty when you… touch yourself?”

“I’m not sure. I don’t know how long it is supposed to take, or… how I’m supposed to do it. It seems like I am just… fumbling through until I either give up or I just happen to ejaculate. And is it supposed to feel sore afterwards?”

“Okay, umm. It sounds like you aren’t using enough, uh, lubricant. We can get you some for your room next time we are at the store.”

“Okay. But, Dean, where should I be touching myself exactly? Should I touch just the shaft, or the just the top? When do the testicles come in?”

“Whoa, uh, slow down.”

“I’m sorry, are these bad questions? Am I not supposed to ask?”

“I mean, I don’t know. I’ve never had to explain masturbation to anyone. It is usually something you figure out through trial and error when you’re a teenager. But, well, I guess you missed that part of life, didn’t you. Umm… okay. Listen Cas. I’m willing to, I guess, talk you through this. But you need to promise me that you won’t talk about this with Sam or anyone else.”

“Of course, Dean. It is like you said before, you want to help, but Sam is not as comfortable.”

“Yeah, exactly. Well, I’m not sure of the best way to do this.”

“Maybe you can coach me through it.”

“You mean, like, right now? As in you would… masturbate and I would give you tips as you did it?”

“Yes, that would be very helpful,” Cas was sounding down right giddy about the proposed activities and Dean still couldn’t decide whether to run right out of the bathroom, or join in. Running was a perfectly sane option. Many other people would run when faced with talking their friend through a jerk off session while standing naked in a shower stall next to them. But Dean was not like other people. His whole life was not like other people’s. And poor Cas was just trying to figure out this whole human thing. Because, really, the guy had pulled Dean out of Hell and put him back together. The least Dean could do was explain how to get himself off.

“Okay. So, first thing you want to do, I guess, is picture something or someone in your head that turns you on. Doesn’t really matter what it is. Just whatever gets you feeling, umm… hard.”

“Okay, Dean, I have a picture in my head.”

“Great, okay then. Umm, just let me know when your, ya know, dick starts to get hard.” Dean sighed to himself and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes tightly. He knew things were only going to get worse from here and now he couldn’t help but imagine Cas’s cock starting to harden a few feet away from him.

“It’s getting thicker, Dean.”

Oh, God. “Right. Now take a little of the shampoo from the bottle and put it in the palm of your right hand. Then you want to, uh, grip your dick and slowly spread the shampoo over the whole, uh, shaft.”

And then the noises started.

Dean already knew that Cas was not shy about the sounds he made. He had heard plenty the last two times Cas was desperate for a piss and finally got relief. Dean just wasn’t expecting the sounds to be so similar. He heard the first moan out of Cas from across the tile wall and Dean’s dick shot straight up towards his stomach. Damnit.

“This already feels so much better… than what I was trying before,” Cas managed to say between drawn out sighs.

Dean stared down at his treacherous cock and tried to decide the best course of action from here. Cas was only going to probably get louder and his cock was only going to get harder. He could either just get through it, get Cas to finish, and then wait until the coast was clear to take care of himself. Or… or he could take a page out of the playbook he was selling to Cas and “join the party” as it were.

“So, Cas. As it feels better you can try different speed and pressure. But, umm, I was just thinking that it’s a little hard, uh I mean, difficult to explain this from just memory. Would it be really weird if I, uh… participated over here as well?”

“Do you mean that you want to masturbate at the same time?”

“I mean, yeah. If that is okay with you.” Dean can’t be certain what sparked it, but a small whine comes from the other side of the wall.

“That would be fine, yes,” Cas says with a strained groan.

“Great,” Dean quickly replies as he grabs a small dollop of shampoo and moans when he finally makes contact with his erection.

“Can you tell me what you are doing?”

“Sure, hmm. I’m just doing what I told you to do earlier. I put some shampoo in my hand and now I’m… stroking the shaft and spreading it out.”

“Will you tell me more, Dean?”

Why did he have to keep using his name? It was making it harder to stay detached from what was happening. Dean closed his eyes and decide to just pretend that he was narrating to himself, hoping that Cas would just follow along and stop saying his name so damn much.

“I like to start with slow, steady strokes up and down the shaft, not really touching the head every time. Maybe just once every third or fourth stroke. It is nice to build up slowly. It makes the release better. As my, ahhhh, cock gets warmed up, I like to grip it a little firmer and move a little faster. Ohhh.”

Dean tried to keep his voice steady, but who was he kidding? He could hear Cas in the other stall moan and sigh like an echo to his own. He can’t resist checking in on his newly human friend. “How’s it going over there?”

“Ohhh, Dean.” There’s a jolt straight to Dean’s cock he wasn’t expecting. “It feels sooo good. I can feel it building already. Please, tell me more.”

“Okay, ahhhh, right, okay. Umm, have you tried cupping your balls and rolling them a little with your hand?”

“I, ohhhhh, Dean, yes.” Fuck. Why did he have to keep using his name? At this rate he won’t last much longer.

“Just keep a steady pace. Mmmm. Stroke all the way out over the head.”

“Yes. Ahhhh. It’s wet and slick.”

Fuck! Dean’s brain is filled with the sight. Cas’s wet, slick cock head. Cas stroking over his wet, slick cock head. Cas leaning back against the tile wall, head thrown back, neck taught, hand moving quickly over velvet hardness. It’s all too much and Dean is panting as his hand flies over his own throbbing dick.

“I, ohhh, Cas? Are you close?”

“Yes, Dean, I’m so close!”

“Just relax and, mmmmm, let go.”

“Yes, yes, yes, yes,” Cas pants out.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. The first spurt of cum is hitting Dean’s stomach before quickly being washed away just a moment after he hears the strangled moan in the stall next door. Cas is continuing to moan and Dean’s cock is continuing to spasm in tandem as his orgasm crests and subsides, leaving him panting with the water still falling over him. Dean can hear Cas breathing a few feet over and decides to give him a moment to collect himself.

“Wow.”

“Yeah, buddy.”

“Is it always like that for you?”

“Well, not always. I mean, orgasms can be different. Some not as powerful. It helps when there is extra input.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, usually I mean porn, but in this case, well, you definitely make some noise.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, was I too loud?”

“No! Well, probably if you were in a motel shower and trying to keep it a secret from me and Sam, then, yeah, too loud for that. But right now, it was fine.”

“Okay. I’ll have to practice being quiet if I want to do this when other people might hear.”

“Yeah, that’s the kind of thing you usually learn as a teen. But don’t worry. You’ll be fine.”

“Thank you, Dean. For helping me.”

“Of course, Cas. Anytime.” Oh God, what was he saying? Dean heard the water in the other stall shut off and the curtain pull back. He shut off his own water as well and grabbed his towel to wrap around his waist before taking a deep breath and stepping out to face Castiel.

“I really appreciate you helping me with this. I know it makes you uncomfortable, even though you say you aren’t.”

“Yeah, well. I’m only human, right?” Dean jokes and he earns a sweet smile from Cas.

“I’m going to go lay down. My legs feel quite weak.”

“Of course, yeah. And Cas? Make sure to keep this to yourself.”

“Of course, Dean.”

Now this? This was the start of something. And Dean didn’t know whether to be excited or terrified. Probably a bit of both.


End file.
